The present invention relates to a device positionable upstream from a shower nozzle for dispensing solid, water-soluble or water-dispersible materials.
Shower users have wished to find again or to find in the shower the possibility of receiving water charged with a foaming or perfumed or washing product: just as the person in his bath can add foaming or perfumed or washing products to the water.
Until the present, shower users have had two possibilities: either using devices only distributing such products solely in liquid form, or covering themselves with such products before any washing or rinsing.